Harry potter and The time of Change
by Twisted Killa
Summary: LOOKING FOR A BETA. its about how Harry is betrayed by those he cared about. So he turns to those who will help. Dark but not evil!harry Vamp!Harry. Ships are HarryFem!Blaise, DeanHr, DrTracey Davis, NLLL
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

Disclaimer: I dont own this story. It was a challenge issued by Crazy Hamster with a Mallet. So I give him credit for coming up with the concept and idea of this story.

Chapter one: Betrayal

Harry was angry, no that was an understatement, he was beyond that, if the things shaking in his bedroom wear anything to go by. Now, most people would be alarmed if things start to rattle and break when a person got angry. However, Harry wasn't a normal person, he was a wizard, and an extremely powerful one at that.

He was sat in his dingy little bedroom, at Number four, Privet Drive, or, as he liked to call it, his personal slice of Hell. In his hands was the reason he was so angry. It was a crumpled piece of parchment that his owl Hedwig had flown in with about ten minutes ago. Harry had been startled; he had received no letters from his, 'friends', since he had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts.

The letter had not been in an envelope and was clutched tightly in Hedwig's talons. Harry had got up of his bed, where he had spent most of the Summer that had already past, laying, his mind drifting back to the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Replaying over and over again his god father falling through the Veil of Death.

What he had read in the note had boiled his blood, made him see red, made him want to kill everything that was near him. His hands shaking from barely suppressed anger, he reread the letter for what seemed like the millionth time.

_Dear Ron,_

_I agree with you, it feels good that we're starting to get recognition for looking after that spoiled brat Potter. I mean, it was hard to be near the ignorant brat this year, and he his getting to reckless, he could have got us killed along with Sirius if we haven't been getting training from the Order, that is._

_I'm also glad that Dumbledore has given us a pay rise, its not like Potter was using that money anyway. It's disgusting really, with all the money that he has, I would at least have thought that he would have bought some decent clothes, not that the ones that he wears now don't suit him. I suppose that he still wears them to get more attention._

_I know what your saying, and I'm happy that I'm going out with you as well. I think that we should put a Love Potion in potters drink, if Ginny wants him as her payment, like she told me. I don't know why she wants him though, but I suppose your theory is correct, being the wife of The Boy Who Lived would make you famous._

_Hope I'll see you soon,_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry crunched the letter in his fist, his magic swelling about him. he couldn't believe it, Hermione and Ron, his best friends since the start of his time at Hogwarts, betraying him. That raised some pretty big points in Harry's mind.

Firstly, how long have they been spying on him for Dumbledore? Where they ever his friends? Harry didn't think so, now that he thought about it, everything seemed a little to convenient. The Weasley's going through the gateway to Platform 9 ¾ at the same time as him, talking loudly about Muggles, that could be put down to simple luck, but them Hermione, coming into his compartment, sprouting off about her knowing all about him for books, a bit convenient again, seeing as all the books that he was in, had nothing at all to do with Hogwarts.

And even before them, Hagrid telling him about how almost every witch and wizard in Slytherin went bad. Closing his mind off to even the possibility off him being in Slytherin.

It was then that Harry realised that Dumbledore was behind everything, that he had been playing Harry from the second that he dropped him off at the Dursley.s all those years ago. That everything he had done, his very personality, had been moulded by Dumbledore.s manipulations. He wanted out, and out now.

The thought of just up and leaving came to his mind, but it was quickly forgotten, when their was a blinding flash of light from outside his window, Harry jumped up, and ran over to the window, carefully peering outside. He didn't like what he saw.

People in black robes were stood in a circle, just outside the wards that protected Number Four. For some reason, the sight of them felt strangely familiar to Harry, he didn.t think that they were Death Eaters, from the lack of white masks that they usually wore, even though they looked fierce, Harry wasn't afraid. He barely had time to ponder this as one of the figure stepped forwards, and placed a hand on the wards, they became visible when they touched them. The newly visible wards blocked Harry's view of the dark figures, but that was short lived, as Harry saw the wards starting to crack, then with a sonic boom, broke completely. The figures suddenly disappeared . .

Harry had no clue what wa going on as he stood there. Acting on pure instinct he ran downstairs and out of the front door. As he stood on the porch surveying the area he caught a glimpse of the figures down the street standing there as if waiting for him. He took off down the street in pursuit of these mysterious figure, as he neared them their heads swiveled around in his direction watching him closely.

Harry now stood before the figure garbbed in dark blood red cloaks. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He fired off in rapid succession. As harry waited for them to answer he took the chance to look over them. A man to his right appear to be 6'2 with a broad and lean build, though he could not see his face his eyes seemed to give off a faint read gleam. The skin of his hand was pale beyond words and gave a faint glow. The others in the group were the same except one figure which was much shorter then the others.

The man to the left of him was slightly shorter only about 5'11 in stature. He had more of a bulky and muscular build to him though his skin was just as plae as the tohers. One of the main differences harry spotted was that his eyes didn't seem to have the same red bloodlust gleam the other had, his very presence seemed to raidiate a cool, calm, and powereful demanor.

Now the figure he guessed had to of been the woman was in the middle and the shortest of the all, only standing at about 5'6 in hieght. He couldn't exactly tell what her body build was because the cloak hid it far to well. The power that seemed to radiate from her was greater then the others, which would be why it seemed she was the leader of this infamous group.

A hypnotizing woman's voice spoke up from the group. "We are here for you. Our names as of now are of no importance ,but what I am here to do is offer you a way to escape it all. We have been watching you for a while now and we can see that you have been lied to all your life, If you come with us we will take you away from this life of lies as well help you settle your financial issue. " she said waiting for him to think it over.

"How do you know this?" he wondered how they came about this information in he himself didn't know. It never really occurred to him that their betrayal could run so deep, but the more he though about it the more sense it had seemed to make. From the first moment he met the Weasley family. The only ones he had any doubts on were the elder brothers of the family Bill, Fred, Geogre, and Charlie respectively.

"As I've said we have been watching you for a while now. Albus Dumbledore has been lying to you for years now, I am willing to bet he hasn't told you of your ancestral vaults which should have come into you possession on you 17th birthday but due to the fact that your the last remaining heir you should come into possession of them on your 16 birthday which is soon if im not mistaken." She watched his face as it turned from shock to anger.

"I swear the old bastard has been manipulating me from the start.. So if I go with you what will happen to me? Better yet what is it that you want with or from me.?" he asked wandering what there true reasoning was for wanting him to go with them. He knew that if he stayed he would continue to get screwed over those he had once thought of as friends and family. But if he went he would be free and hopefully he would gain new friends and new life.

"Well for one we will train you in hand-to-hand combat as well as weaponry, We will teach you the magic's of the mind.Along with that we will train you until you go back to school in your kinds magic, But along with that we will teach you some of the more obscure branches such as enchanting, and the dark arts. Don't let the name fool you, just because its named the dark arts doesn't mean it is necessarily bad. Its all based upon intent and purposem, along with this we will teach you sielent casting and blood magic. We want you to come with us because of a prophecy that was made about a man who would rise amongst our clan and claim his seat as ruler of the clan. But I won't go into specifics right as someone could over hear. We believe its you because all signs point to you being him, But we must hurry the manipulative old man is on he way because we shattered the wards. So I am asking you now to come with us." the shortest figure in the group spoke looking around at the others.

Harry stood there dumbfounded at the amount of information he was just giving. As he though about it and weighed the pros and cons of going with them he finally spoke up after a few minutes of debating with himself. "Alright I'll go with you."

"Alright then grab ahold of my hand and hold on this may feel abit weird. We are about to bloodport." She said as everything seemed fade from view. He felt like his body had dissolved into a liquid the flowed through a small tube traveling from one spot to another. As the sensation left his body he look around as he now stood before a magnificent mansion. "Welcome Harry to the House of Malkavian home of the Malkavian vampire clan." with that said harry looked up at the mansion or as he will come to think of it home.


	2. Chapter 2 The Council

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Credit goes to Crazy hamster with a mallet.

Chapter 2: Getting everything sorted.

Harry entered the mansion and looked around the room noticing several ancient looking artifacts. As he took a closer look at some of them he noticed a few were dark arts detectors such as a sneakscope, a mini foe glass, he wondered why users of the dark arts would need such things but he would save that question for another time.

The woman at the head of the group turned her attention on and spoke is the hypnotizing voice again. "Were are going to take you to the council chambers, But before you go in we will first as members of the council which I currently lead. They will judge you and see if you are worthy of our help but I wouldn't worry to much about that if I were you. Oh, there might have been something I forgot to mention that if you are proven worthy as the chosen one you will have to be turned into one of us." With that said she left him outside the doors to the chambers.

As Harry stood outside waiting to be called he though about what she had just told him. He wasn't entirely to sure that he would want to become a night walker though it did have its benefits such as not needing to sleep, a more advance reading and comprehension capability, super strength, super speed, he would be immortal. Though it had its downsides as well, he would have to live on blood of others, and he would no longer be able to see daylight without the possibility of being burned to death.

He knew if he did it he would have to find a way to get abit of extra time as well as training in potions. He vowed that if he did become one he would find a permanent cure to sunlight for vampire, as well as find a way to make a cure to silver for werewolves for Remus if he was still on Harry's side.

While harry was outside thinking over these various things inside the chamber the council was gathering and taking the seats. As the took there places and raised their hoods the leader of the council beckoned a guard to open the door to let him in.

As Harry stood there the doors opened up and guards stepped out and beckoned him forwards into the chamber. Once in he looked around the room noticing there were only six counselors on the council. He then noticed a chair in the center of the room and moved towards it watching them the whole time. They motioned for him to take a seat before they began the questioning.

"You are here today to be judge to see if you are indeed the chose one. We will ask you a serious of questions then we will need a sample of you blood to see if you are indeed him. It will take a couple of days for the blood test to come back so I would suggest you get comfortable. In the mean time we will commence with the questioning." he stated plan and simple.

"So you truly are Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"First of all we must know know how you truly feel about all of this?" The man half stated half asked.

He pondered on the question for a few moments before answering. " Well it is slightly overwhelming, But I feel that in the long run this will benefit me as well as get me out of the evil bastards clutches." he answered un sure of what they would think of his reply.

A few grunts could be heard from the council before a another spoke up. "Sounds fair. Now if you do rise amongst our ranks what are some of the things you would like to accomplish?"

'Well for one I would like to become a master of the arts you plan on teaching me. Though I have one request ." he waited for them to motion for him to go on. "If you are able to I would like to request to have a potions master train me in the art of potions brewing." He asked.

Low murmurs could be heard amongst the room as if the were debating on it. "If we grant you this request what would be the reasoning for it? If we do grant this we will have a residential potions master teach you." He truly wondered why he would want to learn something as trivial as potions brewing.

"Well seeing as vampires are allergic to sunlight, I want to see if I can find a permanent cure to that with a potion if it is possible." He decided to keep his other experiments to himself.

"Very well we will grant this request seeing as it would benefit us all. Now onto other matters, If you are made leader of this clan what would be your plans for it?" He inquired.

Now this was a question he really wasn't expecting to come up. As he sat there contemplating the question the council watched him intently as if reading his every movement for a possible sign of him lying. "Well I wouldn't rule it with a iron fist, but I wouldn't be a push over either. I would try to lead fairly and not let all my judgments on matters to become impartial. I will press towards the better of the clan as well as the treatment of vampire in general." He thought this would be a adequate answer.

The council seem to erupt in low murmuring as they turned to each other speaking in low voices. As the talking calmed down. "Well that is a very acceptable answer. So now that the questioning is out of the way we are going to give you abit of information on the clan and how a few things are run here. Well for one certain parts of the mansion are off limits, we also ask that you respect others right to privacy unless they say otherwise. Now once your training begins you will have free rain of the training grounds as well as the library."

He nodded his head as the leader spoke up. "Now contrary to popular belief there are two different types of vampires. Our race is the elite form. We are able to reproduce so if you take a mate you won't have to worry about that factor. Our strength is greater then normal, so is our speed. Now the main difference is in our ability to use magic. Normal vampires can't. We appear as though we are human accept the only factor that we can't walk amongst the daytime. Though that will change with time if you can truly make this cure. Now We should tell you that should master these things before you leave if not you will have to continue your training in private. Now if you are accepted and proven you will be turned into one of us." She waited until he nodded to continue. "Now when you are turned you will gain several enhanced skills including your ability to understand and learn faster then a normal person. Now the more you train your abilities the greater the will become, along with the enhanced abilities your power will grow possibly on par with that of Dumbledore and Voldemort. Now if you continue to train evan after you could possibly grow stronger then them, but the one true advantage you will have over them is your speed, power, and the all round fact that your a vampire." She finished the short speech to let another pick up where she left off.

"Now with you becoming a vampire there are some other things besides that. By looking at you we can tell that you are malnourished and abused. By becoming a vampire the wrongs done to you will be corrected, I'd say you will probably grow abit and gain muscle though you will have to exercise properly anyway. Don't expect everything to come to you easily you will have to work for you power though our gifts make it abit easier but still have to put your share of work in." What appeared to be one of the larger males he met earlier said. "Now what you do in your free time will be entirely up to you though I would suggest you train more ,but in the core subject taught in your home school with abit of physical as well." He finished for another to pick up.

"Now if you become leader you will have t find a mate within a year of becoming leader. If you take a mate within you own kind she will have to be turned because we don't accept anyone outside this race other then those who are our familiars who handle the daytime bisness as we obviouly can't do so ourselves. You will be expected to up hold our laws and set an example for others. You will have to be trained in our ways, and proper etiquette to name the least. " He look around at the others for their approval of his words. "This clan is operated usually on the need to know bases. We use stealth to get what we need, we do what we need to survive and get by. Some of the things that go on here might not be things that you approve of ,but we ask that you understand that we have to do this to live." It followed the pattern as before where some one else picked up.

"There maybe people in the clan who may not agree with this ,but that will be your job to earn there respect by proving that you are worthy of being a member of this clan, every person here plays a specific role except for some of the women and children. To earn respect you must play a some sort role that will be of significance that will benefit everyone in the clan. But you must also prove that you are a fierce warrior and a force to be trifled with if pushed." He took a break to contemplate his next words. "Most here respect us but also fear us because of the power we command and wield. But with our power comes the responsibility of taking care of the clan. We see to the daily running of things which will become part your job if you rise to the position of leader. Do not take the responsibility if you don't think you can handle it, otherwise you might as well as turn around now." It moved on to the next person.

"Seeing as they have covered the major points of what you will need to know I suppose I should tell you that before you leave we will require some of your blood. Oh, and before I forget tomorrow you will be escorted to gringotts to settle this dispute of your money as well possibly sue those who have stolen from you. You will be led by one of the best solicitors we can afford so you should have little to no problem to getting a settlement and getting it done fast. Feel free to take abit of time to shop around we will give you a guard to follow you around should there be any problem, but if things should go our way we shouldn't have much of a problem because you will become an emancipated minor. With that side please see the guard at the door he will draw the blood. After that one of the maids should be outside the door waiting to escort you to your room, with that said I bid you a goodnight." With that said the council members said there good-byes and got up to leave.

Harry sat in his seat slightly dazed at the amount of information he had just been given for the second or third time that night. After he snapped out of his trance like state he got up moving towards the guard stationed at the door holding a switchblade with a tube waiting to filled with his blood. The guard didn't speak a word a he took a hold of Harry's arm a pressed the point of the blade into his skin splitting it open. The man pocketed the knife and pressed the tube to the oozing blood until it was full. He then took the the tube and corked it sticking in back on the test rack next to the door for whom ever to pick it up. He then stepped back and opened the door to allow him to exit.

Once outside the room he looked to his right to see nothing but a empty corridor, then turning to his left he spotted what appeared to be a young woman around the age of twenty-three or twenty-five at the most. She was in the lack of better words a beautiful woman. She stood at 5'6 with a petite body build, she had long slender legs without so much as blemish on her skin, she had full red lips that stood out with her pale skin, her eyes were a beautiful deep blue which stood out beautifully with her long blonde hair. When she spoke he notice she had a soft musical voice, "Please follow me to your room." With that said she led him to what seem like the other end of the mansion..

She led him to a pair of double doors and opened them wide. "This is your room, if you are in need of anything please let a member of the staff know. Have a good night." She gave him a sly smile and wink as she turned and left.

Harry enter the room and looked about noticing that the room had to easily be the size of a apartment if not larger. The room was fully furnished. The was a big king size bed at the head of the room covered with silk sheets and thick black mink blanket. He had a big plasma screen tv with a dvd player and sound system attached. There was a collection of cd's and what he was assuming were dvds next to the wall unit all this was held in. the were bean bags scattered around the room he also notice a dark cherry wood desk in a corner with a computer for a workstation. He smiled and moved towards the bathroom to look around.

His jaw damn near hit the floor as he took his first look at the bathroom. The room was down in black with white marble tiling, to say the room was beautiful would be an understatement. He had a sink in Jacuzzi tub, to the side of that there was a shower and bathroom facility. He walked out the bathroom though he wanted to take a nice hot shower but he didn't have any of his clothes, now that he thought about it he didn't have any of his belongings.

As he neared the edge of the bed he spotted a dresser and wandered over to it. On top of the dresser there was a short note left by who he was assuming was the staff:

_If you are reading this we have taken the liberty to confiscate you belonging from your previous place of living and placed within the dresser and the rest in there proper places. Oh, if your looking for your darling owl she is in the owlery located in the attic._

That's all there was written. He shifted thought he clothes and pulled out something clean to wear for bed. After he got out the shower he sat on the bed and looked around reflection on the nights events thinking about all the things he had learned and found out. Though he knew there was a lot of shit wrong with his life he knew it would only get better from this day forwards, with that comforting though he got into the bed and fell into a peaceful nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Will's and Unexpected News

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 3: Wills and Unexpected Information

Harry woke up the next morning in pitch black though he new outside the sun had to be shining bright. He got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to get get ready for the da ahead of him.

Once out the room Harry headed down the hall the way he was lead earlier. Once he reached a familiar path he quickly made his way towards the main entrance hoping to run into some one because he didn't want to wander around and get lost trying to find one of the familiars they spoke of last night. Once he made it to the main hall he met with a strange man around 6'0 feet tall with broad shoulders and muscular build. He was carrying pistol on his right hip, with a dagger of his left.

"Your Harry?" The man asked in a deep but smooth voice.

"Yes." he stammered out.

"Good. Today I'll be escorting you to Gringotts. Once there we will be meeting with a Mr. Patil who will be your solicitor. He will handle a majority of your legal problems from here on out. Now if you will hold onto this we shall be on our way." He held out what looked like a old soda can which he figure had to be a portkey the one way he absolutely hated to travel because he always ended up on his ass.

So he reached out and placed a finger on the on the can and waited for the familiar pull behind his navel. He predictably fell on his ass when then they landed. The guard offered his hand to help him up. The man led him to the back of The Leaky Cauldron and opened the archway to Diagon Alley.

Once in the alley they made they made there way down to the white marble building known as Gringotts bank. The guard led Harry up to a man standing outside the building who looked of Indian descent. He guess this had to be Mr. Patil he was a tall man standing atleast 6'4 or more. He wore a business suit with elegant looking black robes.

"Hello you must be Mr. Potter, as you have probably guessed I am Mr.Patil but you can call me Amal." He extending his hand which Harry shook gratefully.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Harry. Shall we go inside and take care of business?" he asked.

"Well first we are going to meet with Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of law Enforcement, along with Mr. Fudge the Minister of magic. If we can get him on your side it will be a big help to us. Now we are to meet in 10 mi minutes in a conference room the goblins have provided for us." With that said he lead them inside and past the goblins to a room just outside the main hall.

He led them into a rather large room with a oval shaped table with large comfortable looking chairs. "Take a seat Harry." He did as he was told and chose a chair one the otherside of the room facing the door.

Amal took a seat next to him before he began to speak. "Now Harry I know you and the Minister are at abit of a cross right now. But you need to put that aside and come up with some sort of agreement that can benefit the both of you. Now try not to lash out at anything said and stay calm."

Harry sat there and thought about what was said and tried to come up with something that could possibly help them both out without becoming his lap dog. The best he could come up with was to aid them if absolutely necessary ,and pretend to back up him up for re-election.

As he sat there thinking the door opened up and in came Ms.Bones and Mr.Fudge. Harry stood and shook there hands greeting them in a friendly manner. "Hello Ms.Bones a pleasure to meet, And you as well Minister." He spoke in a formal tone.

"Ah, Harry a pleasure as always. How are you?" asked Fudge as Ms.Bones gave a polite nod and hello in return.

"As good as can be expected with all that going on." He said in a somber tone. "Please have a seat so we can get down to business."

With that said Mr.Patil stood and introduced himself. "Hello I am Mr.Patil Harry's lawyer. Now we all know why we are here as I stated in the letter I sent you this morning we have come across evidence that a Albus Dumbledore has withheld information from my client, as well as stolen money from him. I have taken it upon my self to get his records from the goblins." he passed a rather large folder over to Madam Bones. "You will see there have been several money transfers made to account to a Ronald Weasley, Ginvera Weasely, and a Private account Dumbledore himself has set up. Now in a few moments Ragnok the Head of Gringotts bank should be here to help solve this matter."

Things quieted down for a bit as both Minister Fudge and Madam Bones leafed through through the folder. They were a Number of transfers made from the Potter estate to mentioned accounts ranging from 5,000 or 50,000 galleons. As they leafed through anger was evident on there faces as they couldn't believe Albs the "Leader of the Light" would stoop as low as to steal money from the Boy-Who-Lived of all people.

One thing Harry was trying to figure out what had Hermoine gained out of this to make her turned against him. I could have been a number of things from her status as prefect or knowing her unrestricted access to the library. That or she could be under control with a potion or something of that nature. He would definitely have to look into it.

"I see.. Well this is certainly a blatant case of Embezzlement I have seen. If you would like to press charges I have the paper work here with me you just have to have your lawyer here file the necessary paper work." Spoke Madam Bones.

"Well I certainly agree something has to be done about this. Though we may have our difference Harry I apologize for the things the ministry has said and done to you. I am willing to help you if you accept my apology." surprisingly this came from Minister Fudge that last person Harry would though would be trying to get back into his good Graces.

"I accept your apology and look forwards to hopefully working with you instead of against you in the near future. Now yes I would like to press charges against them. I was wondering if there was a way to speak with the Board of Governors about Professor Snape and his abuse of power. Since I set foot in the school he has blantanly been down right evil to me. He is biased and his method of teaching isn't worth the trouble he causes. I would also like to press charges against Delores Umbridge." He watched as Fudges eyes lit up with curitousity when he said Umbitches name.

"And may I ask why you wish to press charges against her." asked fudge.

"Well for one I during the detentions I had with her for telling the truth that Voldermort, Stop flinching its just a name, had returned she made me write lines every night with a blood quill which I found out this summer is illegal. Along with that she attempted to slip me Veritiserum ,and threatened to curcio me if i didn't tell her what she wanted to know.." he smirked at the shocked looks on there faces.

"Are you sure these are very serious charges?" He nodded his head and Madam Bones continued. "Alright just for threatening to use the cruciatus is a mandatory 10 year sentence. Well you have to file the paper for that was well. Mean while I have her placed Under arrest pending her trial.." he nodded his head.

"Oh I forgot to mention she was who sent those dementors after me last summer. I will admit to these thing veritiserum or if possible give you a pensive memory of these events since the memories cant be faked." They nodded there heads.

Mr. Patil sat back in his seat in clear shock seeing as he didn't know these thing. He knew he was going to have to sit down with Harry alone one day and find out what he's been through and done so he will know how to better handle these situations in the near future.

"Well now all there is to do is wait for the goblins to show up so we can proceed." Mr.Patil finally spoke up breaking the silence. They didn't have to wait long because shortly after he said this the was a knock at the door. "Come in." he side and in walked one of the biggest goblin Harry had ever seen.

"Hello Ragnok." Greeted Mr.Patil with a bow of his head.

"Hello I presume everyone is here. Hello Mr. Potter its a pleasure to meet the holder of one of our biggest accounts." Greeted Ragnok bow his head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well and please call me Harry I hate Formalities and titles." he said. Ragnok just nodded his head in acceptance and ignore the others in the room as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Now I assume that you will be taking this to the wizarding law courts?" he asked with for some form of approval before he continued. "Well I personally provide the documents which prove these charges. Though you should already have a copy of the papers."

"That we do. What I would like to know is if there is a way to get they money before the trials?" Asked Harry.

"We will have the money taken from the account and placed back into yours. If found guilty they will have to pay a heavy fin and face possible imprisonment if the can't pay up." answered Ragnok.

Harry nodded his head. He like the idea seeing as he didn't have to wait to get his money back but it also screwed them over. He leaned over to ask Mr.Patil how that sounded and if they should do it.

"My client would like to have that done. He would also like to view his parents will." stated Mr. Patill.

"Of course and would he like to view Sirius will as well. He should have gotten something in the mail recently notifying him that it was to be read at a later time today?" he half stated and half asked.

"I've never received anything from gringotts at all." exclaimed Harry.

"That's odd w have been sending you regular updates about you accounts since your 11th birthday. We will look into this."

"That's another thing Dumbledore will have to answer for." exclaimed a rather angry Harry.

"Griphook!" Yelled Ragnok.

Another goblin Harry recognized from his first trip to Gringotts came in. "Yes Sir?"

"Bring me the Potters and Black will's please."

"Yes sir." With that said he left the room and returned shortly with two rolls of parchment.

He handed the rolls over to Harry to look over. He choose to do his godfathers first:

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.

I leave Remus J Lupin, with 50,000 galleons from the Black family vault to do with as he wishes. My choice is for new robes,and a house, but hey it's your money now.

I leave Nymphadora Anne Tonks with 75,000 galleons from the Black family vault to do with as she wishes. Tonks please take care of Remus for me he can be abit thick headed at times but he will come around.

I Leave the rest to my dear godson Harry James Potter. Take care of yourself Harry and use this money to have some fun lord know you need it. Don't trust Dumbledore, I found out he's been lying to you from day one, and has been stealing money from you parent. When I found out he locked me inside you know where and that's just the beginning of what he's done, I can't say much else in case some one else hears this. Oh, and take Moony clothes shopping he needs it worse then I needed a shave when I got out Azkaban.

s that concludes everything that I wish to say. Have wonderful lives, Oh and Harry give Dumble Hell for me.

There was a letter attached to will that said for his eyes only. He curiously unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I have moved on hopefully took a few death muncher's with me. I am writing to tell you some of the thinks I have have recently found out about our Dear old Headmaster._

_He has been stealing money from your family vault. From what I could find out I'd estimate it to be just a lil over 3,000,000 galleons. When I found out he Tried to lock me in my own house. He is also the reason I was in Azkaban. If he would have followed your parents will he would have clearly see that Peter was the secret keeper._

_Besides that he has Ron spying on you since he first met you. All of the Weasleys are in on it with the exception of Bill,Charlie, Fred and George. Those two are loyal to you through thick and then from what I can tell. They are disgusted with there family. Yes I told them. The are will to help you when you come to them. _

_Now About Hermoine, Well she has been under a mind altering potion. I don't know which one but I know it has to be redone every month or else it looses its effect. This is a spell to use to check you food and anything they give you from now on for spells, potions, and enchantments. Ostendo. The wand movement is a sort of jab. I'd advise you to use it to check Hermoine's stuff as well. Now this Spell is to cancel all and any tracking spells on you. Oblittero omnis investgo veneficus._

_Well that all I have to say pup take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Sirius_.

Harry Stared at the letter with anger written clear on his face._ That son of a bitch. Wait until i get my hands on him._ Were some of the things currently running through his mind. The other around him started to become alarmed as his eyes emitted a eerie green glow.

"Harry calm down your eyes are glowing." Said Mr. Patil.

He took a moment to calm down before moving onto his parents will though his anger still lingered:

I, James Harold Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament.

To Leave Remus Lupin, I Leave 30,000 Galleons to do with as he wishes.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave Guardianship oh Harry James Potter if we are no long able to.

To Peter Pettigrew we leave a bag of dead rats, He was our secret keeper so if we are no long here its his fault.

If Sirius is unable to care for Harry he is to go to the list of names we have provided if not then he is to become and emancipated minor.

List or names goes as this:  
1.Sirius Orion Black  
2.Alice and Frank Longbottom  
3.Amelia bones  
4.Minerva McGonagall  
5.He WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT go to Lily's sister.

Now we leave the rest of our belonging to our son Harry James Potter along with this letter form his mother.

Harry was now beyond pissed. His eyes were glowing and eerie green again as power rolled off him in waves. He faintly glowing green.Those in the room sat in awe at the display of power he was showing. There was only two known people to show this kind of power before. All they could think was Albus Dumbledore , And Lord Voldemort had better look out because a new power house was coming into play.

Harry moved onto the letter from his mother:

_Harry,_

_My loving son if you are reading this then i am sorry to say that i am no longer living. I have some things I need to tell you in this letter that may be abit overwhelming to you. The things I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone. I have charmed this letter so only you can read it. When you done reading it hand it to Ragnok he will take care of the vaults and money you gain._

_  
Now your farther already know this. There are two types of vampire, those who can breed and do magic. Then those that cant. Your are Descended from those that can. My son, I am a vampire, but I am no regular Vampire I am the last heir of Dracula. I was adopted by the Evans family as a baby I don't know how that came to be but I did a blood genealogy test to trace my root and this is what I came to find. _

_My True father was Alucard Son of Dracula. I don't know much about other then they were the rulers of the Vampire Nation. So in lack of better word I became ruler upon my 16th birthday when I went through my awakening which you will have to endure as well._

_You will gain your vampiric powers on they night of your 16th birthday. The thing is you will be more powerful then the regular vampire of both breeds. You will be twice as strong and fast as the elders. You magic will be more powerful. All your senses will be stronger. Everything down to your power of the mind will be twice as good. You will gain a ability of a shadow master which appear to be part of the bloodlines power. You will have to learn and Adapt to these skill im sure others will come along to train you as they did me. Another family trait is that you will be immune to silver._

_They will address you by your title Harry son of Lilith. Yes Lilith is my real name but don't tell others. Id advise you to go by a pseudo name for time being. If you are bitten before the time of you awakening it won't do much to you other then speed up your awakening._

_Please don't be mad at me for not making this known to you earlier my son. But I caution you to tell only those you absolutely trust and whatever you do DON'T tell Dumbledore he will just try to use you to his will then kill you when your of no use to him anymore. Well one list bit of information I was named after Lilith the queen of the dead. _

_Your Loving mother,  
Lilith Evan-Potter_

Harry look up from the letter shock clearly written all over his face. All traces of his anger had vanish. He wordlessly had the letter to Ragnok who read it with wide eyes before looking up at Harry.

"I will have this taken care of for you. Now would you like use to go over your financial assets or would you like a copy to look at on you own time." asked Ragnok after getting over his shock of this revelation.

"Just a copy to look over later. Is there a Way I would be able to withdraw money with having to keep coming back up here?" he asked because he one planning one hell of a shopping trip today.

"Ah, yes are once you get your family rings you can use it to make withdrawals and transfers to other accounts. All you to do is let them tap you ring and the amount will automatically be transferred. Now Are you familiar with what muggles call a credit card?" as harry's nod he continued." We will give you one for all muggle transactions you may need to make." With that said he sent Griphook to retrieve the family rings and a credit card for him.

Griphook returned to the room carrying 3 cases and black credit card. He set on the table in front of Harry.

Harry opened the first case and took out what he guess was the Black family signet ring. It was made of silver with the Black Family Crest displayed on the front. It simple but elegant at the same time.

Opening the second case he found the Potter Family Ring which was made of gold with a picture of a Phoenix in flight on the front. In the phoenix eyes they were two rubies. It was a beautiful ring.

Now the third one contained the Dracula Family Ring. It was made of pure silver with a bat engrave on the top. In the bats claws it was carrying an emerald the color of harry's eyes. The top of the ring was built in a pyramid fashion.

He placed the three right on his right hand on his middle, ring, and index fingers. The rings glowed blue before disappearing into his skin. He look up at the other for some sort of explanation.

"They haven't vanished the just disappeared until you need. To make them appear again just will them to appear." Harry nodded his head in approval.

"So about how much money do I have and can i get a second copy of my financial assets for my lawyer to look at?" he asked.

"Well I'd say you have just over 50,000,000 galleons with all your assets combined. Seeing as there all very old families they have accumulated a lot of money over the years. Well now are we done here?" asked Ragnok.

With a round of ok's every got up gathering the paper that had be handed out and got ready to head out on there separate ways. "I would like to thank you all for coming today and helping me." Spoke harry.

"No problem give us a call if you need anything alright?" He nodded his head. With that Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge left the room..

"Ragnok thank you for you help. Is it alright if I come directly to you from now on with my banking or any problem I may have?" Harry asked.

"Sure just let me know ahead of time. Oh and the sums specified in the will's have been distributed to those named in the will. The will receives letter in the mail notifying them that it has been read. With that said and done I bid you a farewell." He got up and exited the room as swiftly as he had came.

Harry thanked Mr.Patil as took his copies of the paper work. They set up a meeting to take place abit before the trials to prepare. He decided he would comp back at a later time to look in the vaults to see what all he had.

Harry Exited the building smiling for the first time that day anticipating the looks of surprise dumbles and crew well get.

Mean while Albus was sitting as the head of the table calling the Order of Phoenix to order "We are gathered here today because one Harry James Potter has went missing last night, We no clues as to where he is right now. I would Like for Tonks and Remus to watch Diagon Alley, Moody Hogsmeade, Severus make sure Voldemort doesn't know and keep an eye on him. Everyone else look around and keep and ear out for information. Ron, Ginny have you heard anything from him."

"No we haven't." Answered Ron with a sneer. He had been inducted into the order to spy on Harry along with Hermoine who was under a controlling potion and forced to be with him though no one new that.

Ginny on the other hand was promised that would get to marry the Boy-Who-Lived as well as get paid for being with him. All in all she did it for her own gain.

Hermoine was aware of what was going on as the potion was slowly wearing off, She planned to run to Harry as soon as she could and tell him everything that was going on.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping spree's and meetings

Sorry it has taking me so long to finally get back into my story but I had to many things to do and work as been very demanding on me lately. But I'm happy to say I'm going back to my writing. I also plan on starting to separate my time between writing this story as at possibly 4 others that have been swimming around my head for the past few months.

Disclaim: I don't own it.

Chapter 4: Shopping spree's and Meetings

As Harry stood on the front steps to Gringotts banks he looked around the are wondering what it was he shoulder do first seeing as he had a lot of things he wanted to do. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his guard join him at his side nodding for him to lead on.

Harry made his way up the street deciding to do his wizarding aspect of shopping first. He first stop was in Madame Malkins since he was in desperate need of a new wardrobe. As he enter the shop his guard went off to the side somewhere out of sight.

"Hello?" he called out into the supposedly empty shop.

"Hold on I'll be out in a minute." called a voice from the back of the store.

A woman not much older then himself came out from a door behind he counter. She had on and skirt and slightly revealing blouse on with her customary black robes on opened up. All in all she was average looking but cute none the less. "How can I help you?" he notice her voice was smooth but slightly high pitched.

"I would like a whole new wardrobe. A 2 sets of Basilisk skin battle robe, And a sets of Dragon Hide robes and armor." The girls eyes lit up as he drag Harry to the back of the store to measure him.

"Do you have any specific colors you want?" She asked him.

"Yes, I would prefer it mostly revolved around dark colors. Dark blue, blood red, dark green, black, royal blue, red, navy blue, gray are the main colors I would like." She nodded and walk off only to return about 10 minutes later with her arms full of robs of various designs.

Everything was to his liking right down to the colors bye the time his was done he had 10 casual robes, 5 Traveling robes 2 with deep hoods, 8 Every day robes all with deep hoods,

10 Dress robes all revolved around dark colors to with the gothic look he wanted. Then he also hand the Basilisk and Dragon hide armor he wanted. Though he planed to find out how to skin and gather potions ingredients from the basilisk in the school.

"Do you charm robes?" he asked.

She nodded. "What would you like?"

"For starters I want them to be able to adjust themselves to any size so I wont have to replace them when I grow. Make them weather adjustable, magic resistant, that all I really need done to them." he finished.

"Alright that will be an Extra 100 galleons for all of the robes to be enchanted. The Basilisk robs cause 150 Galleons a piece. That's with the discount I gave you. The Dragon hide will be 100 a piece with discount as well. All the robes will be 200 even. Bringing your total to...800 galleons." she said after checking over his purchases.

"You able to charge it to my account?"

"Sure just let me see your ring."

Harry willed the Black Family ring to appear for her to scan its magical signature." Thank you." as he turned to leave she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever in the muggle world give me call or owl me my name is Laura Young." she smiled sweetly at him which he returned.

"I'll do that sometime." he exited the store and headed down the street towards Flourish and Blots bookstore. As he entered the store he noticed it wasn't as busy as it usually was. He was curious to see if they knew next years books since he doubted he would have the time to come back and get them.

As he wondered through the shop curiously browsing through the books her came across a few titles that caught his interest. Seeing as the vampire had just about every book he could possibly need her decided to just grab a few books on law and cultures to pass his time.

Once out the shop he decided there nothing really left in the magical alley that he need. With this thought he made his way back to the leaky cauldron and made his way out to muggle London.

He paused at a street light contemplating on where he should go. He decided he should go to a mall seeing as it gave him a wide variety of thing to choose from. He caught the bus at the nearest stop after asking for direction and help from a random person.

Once in the mall he made his way to a slightly gothic looking store. As he made his way through the store. He found a pair of baggy black leather pant, They weren't shiny but more dull with silver stitching. He thought they would suit him well. He also found a spike studded black belt, and a some black "wife" beater shirts with random sayings on them as well as some with out them.

As Harry made his way through the mall stopping at random shops picking out random clothes that caught his eye, he eventually end up with several new pairs of clothes mostly dark in color with a slight gothic feel to them. Following the advice of his guard he decided to by casual and dress clothes as well in dark colors. All in all he thought it was a very productive day without the interference of dumbles and his chicken club.

Once done with his shopping in muggle London he made his way back into the Leaky Cauldron. When he passed through the door he failed to realize that another was exiting, they collided into one another rather painfully.

"What the Hell…" He started ,but stopped as he caught sight of who he ran into.

She looked very familiar to him. She had long black hair falling down to about waist level, she was rather on the short side, not that he minded. She couldn't be no more then 5'5 at the best bet he size fit the curve of he body extremely well. She had a narrow waist with a adequately sized chest, and a nice bottom to match. His eyes travel down her body admiring its every curve. From what he could see of her skin it was pale but suited her well. Needless to say whoever she is, she is a extremely beautiful woman with ice blue eyes he has ever met.

As He admired her he failed to realize she was doing the same in return. They both looked into each other eyes and blushed turning away realizing the both got caught staring at one another.

"Sorry about that." He manage to say when he regained control over his voice. "Here left me help you up."

He reached out and grasped her small hand in his pulling her up to her feet. "I'm Harry potter. Have we meet before you seem rather familiar."

"Gryffindor golden boy. I should have known. Its Blaise Zabini by the way." She sneer slightly as she looked him up and down._ To bad he's a Gryffindor he's rather handsome now._ she thought to herself.

"I wouldn't say that now. I've finally seen the light you could say. I realized they were doing nothing more then using so I have ditched them. I'm no longer working anyone other then myself." He smirked as he ended his little speech.

"I See. Well I have to be going maybe we can meet another time and continue this enlightening conversation at a later date." She replied.

"How about this Saturday?" he asked.

"That will do. Where shall we meet?"

"How about here at the Leaky Cauldron from there we can decided where to go."

"Alright. And the time."

"Say about 4."

"It's a date." With that she walked past him without another word.

Harry shook his head and smiled heading into the inn to floo back to the manor.


End file.
